Daughters
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6 FINALE! Fathers, be good to your daughters. Daughters will love like you do. After being rescued, Ziva's mind is a bit lost. What happens when she thinks Gibbs is her father and people who are suppossed to be dead reappear?
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary: After being rescued in Somalia, Ziva tries to get back to her life but she needs the help of the only real father she's ever known: Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But when Eli David finds out it won't be a happy ending and Ziva will have to figure out what 'family' really means.

* * *

NCIS: Daughters

* * *

Every day since leaving Tel Aviv Gibbs hated his decision.

He hated that he left Ziva David in her father's hands.

Fathers were supposed to protect their children. To place their child's needs above all others.

Eli David wanted his children to love and trust only him. He wanted to control them.

Sitting in the squad room a month after getting back from Israel Gibbs hated himself for leaving Ziva behind. There were times he felt like he had to be the father Eli hadn't been.

But losing Ziva felt even worse than when Kelly had been killed. Because Gibbs knew what he was leaving Ziva with. And all he could do was pray that Ziva would come back safe and sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Somalia_

Ziva had been tortured before.

But before it was simply an act of will that she used to keep her mind intact.

This time, it was thoughts of her father that she clung to.

But not Eli David…

To Ziva, he was her father only in the sense that they shared blood.

Her father was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A man of honor, integrity… love. A man who would never let the people he cared about do his dirty work. A man whose loyalty to his people, his country, was unquestioned.

A man Ziva prayed every day would save her.

Hearing the door opened, Ziva looked up, watching her captor come closer. In her mind, she heard Gibbs' voice. _'Are you going to let them do this? To you? Fight!'_

As soon as the man leaned down, Ziva surged up, even though she was still tied to the old, wooden chair. She felt the top of her head collide with the man's face and when she heard him groan, she swung around, knocking him away with the chair before throwing herself backwards and letting her body weight and the impact break the chair.

Once freed, Ziva hurriedly limped for the door but she stopped when she saw a welcome sight: 10 US Marines coming in, holding weapons.

"Ziva David?" Asked a Marine named Tucker McElroy. "Whoa!" He managed to catch Ziva as she passed out and as he lay her on the ground, he shouted, "Get a medic in here!" Looking at Ziva, he said, "Hold on, Miss David. We're getting you out of here. You're safe." Looking up again, he said, "Someone tell NCIS we've got her!"

Ziva stirred ever so slightly and when she looked up she could barely see through her swollen eyes. But seeing Tucker, her mind started fading. "Gibbs…"

"Don't worry, Miss David," Tucker said, calmly.

"It's Gibbs…" Ziva whispered. "My… name… is… Ziva… Gibbs…"

Tucker didn't know what to say to that but when he looked up again he saw two medics coming into the room. "Let's get her out of this hellhole."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Bethesda Naval Hospital_

_Washington, DC_

There was one thing and one thing only that kept Gibbs from taking a sniper rifle to Israel and putting a bullet through Eli David's head and that was what Gunnery Sergeant Tucker McElroy said were Ziva's last words before she passed out again.

"She came to in the medivac helo," Tucker reported. "The medics were talking to her… saying her name… She said the same thing. Her name's not 'David'. It's Gibbs." Giving Jethro Gibbs a pointed look, he added, "She thinks _you're_ her father."

Gibbs didn't reply to that but as he looked into the ICU room where Ziva was lying, hooked to a respirator, her face and head almost completely bandaged, her left leg in a cast, and her right arm in a traction rig while IVs ran blood and painkillers into her body through her left arm. Glancing briefly at Tucker, Gibbs said, softly, "Thanks, Gunny."

"You're welcome, Gibbs," Tucker replied. "My, uh… my aunt's a Rabbi." When Gibbs gave him a look, Tucker shrugged with a light smile. "Yeah, we… my family… we were a little thrown as well since we're Presbyterians. Anyway… Aunt Caitlin said she'd contact all the synagogues in the tri-state area. Anything you need… you've got it. She'll be in everyone's prayers."

Gibbs nodded and as he walked into the room and sat down next to the bed, taking Ziva's left hand. "It's okay, Ziva," Gibbs said, quietly. "You're home now."

----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ziva's not crazy. But her mind is trying to make sense of everything and therefore she's a bit messed up. Also, I borrowed the neurologist that took care of Gibbs in the season 3 finale 'Hiatus'.

Next chapter, Eli David finds out what's going on.

Chapter 2

* * *

The atmosphere in the squad room at NCIS was restless as the rest of Gibbs' team waited for their boss to come back from the hospital with news about Ziva.

Sitting at his desk, Tony DiNozzo looked across the way at Ziva's empty desk. At first, he hadn't worried about Ziva, figuring she'd call when she'd cooled down. But then days turned to weeks and 2 months later, He'd found out that Ziva was missing.

And then Gibbs had received the letter in the mail. A letter written in blood and Ziva's broken necklace. Gibbs had gone straight up to MTAC and didn't come down for about 6 hours while he called in every favor he could--including a few favors owed to Jenny Shepard.

"Gibbs!" Abby Scuito shouted, making Tony look up to see his boss coming into the room looking haggard.

"How is she?" Tony asked, nervously as Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"Stable," Gibbs replied, shortly. "They induced a coma. She'll be out for a while."

"How bad?" Tim McGee asked.

"It's bad, McGee," Gibbs replied. "Head trauma, broken leg and arm…"

"But she's gonna make it, right?" Abby asked, anxiously.

"She's going to make it," Gibbs replied. "But it's not good."

"When can we see her?" Tony wanted to know.

"Ducky's with her right now," Gibbs replied. "You can go down there in the morning." Looking at the rest of his team, he said, "Go home."

But McGee, Tony, and Abby didn't move, other than to get settled.

"I know you're staying, Gibbs," Abby said as she sat in Ziva's chair. "And if you're staying, we're all staying."

Gibbs just nodded but didn't say what he was thinking which was that there's no way he deserved that kind of loyalty.

-------

Looking at Ziva's chart, Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard just could not understand how Ziva David was still alive. Facial fractures, healing fractures to her arm and leg, head trauma… Lesser people would probably have died days ago. But somehow, Ziva was still holding on. Setting the chart down, Ducky looked at Ziva and sighed. "I wish you returning to the States was under better circumstances, my dear," Ducky said as he pulled a chair over and sat down next to Ziva's bed. "The fact that you are still alive tells me that despite your injuries, you are still as strong as ever. Jethro blames himself for what happened to you, as well as your father." Looking at Ziva, Ducky sighed as he took her hand. "What happened to you, Ziva?" Ducky asked. "What did your torturers want?"

"Dr. Mallard."

Looking up, Ducky saw Neurologist Todd Gelfand come into the room. "Dr. Gelfand."

"How's Ziva doing?" Gelfand asked as he checked Ziva's chart.

"Resting," Ducky replied, leaning back in his chair. "The ER physician induced coma. Hopefully, it will… allow the poor girl to recover more quickly." After a few moments, he said, "Gibbs told me what Ziva kept saying before she was brought in."

Gelfand nodded. "I know, I heard. But until she wakes up, we won't know what's going on in her mind."

-------------------------------------------------------

_In her mind, Ziva tried to make things fit together._

_Life at NCIS…_

_Life in Israel…_

_But the two kept bleeding into one another._

_Memories were becoming skewed._

_One moment, she could remember being a little girl at a dance recital, searching for her father's face in the crowd. _

_The next, she could plainly see herself smiling as she danced, Gibbs in the front row with Shannon as an 8-year-old Ziva danced with Kelly._

_Ziva remembered going to Eli David, telling him she successfully completed a mission. He never even made eye contact as he nodded and dismissed her._

_Gibbs was holding her as she stood, shaky, after killing a man who had tried to kill her._

_A 5-year-old Ziva was crying over a skinned knee while Eli David told her scars are symbols of strength._

_Then Eli David morphed into Gibbs who pulled the little girl Ziva onto his knee, gave her a hug and a kiss while Ducky put a Band-Aid on the skinned knee and smiled. "All better!"_

_Standing on an airport runway, Ziva saw herself be kissed lightly on the cheek by Eli David who was always polite yet never showed true emotion._

_Coming back to NCIS, Ziva remembered hugs from Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Tony…_

_Love._

_Family._

Home.

_Hearing blended voices calling her name, Ziva's mind reached for them._

_Abby, worried and frantic._

_McGee, concerned, and hopeful._

_Ducky's English tone as warm as a cup of tea and just as encouraging._

_Tony, his voice full of pain and regret._

_And Gibbs… _

_Gibbs…_

-------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs…"

Ziva's voice was faint, but to Gibbs, he couldn't remember hearing anything more wonderful in the longest time. "Ziva?"

"Gibbs," Ziva whispered again, turning her head and smiling faintly as she saw his face. "You came for me."

"I couldn't leave you there," Gibbs said, squeezing Ziva's hand and feeling relieved when she squeezed back.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed as Gibbs helped raise the back of the bed a little bit. "You're awake! We weren't sure you were gonna wake up."

"I'm okay, Abby," Ziva said, feeling stronger already.

"I brought Bert to keep you company," Abby went on and when Ziva squeezed the stuffed toy, it made a farting sound.

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva replied with a smile.

"Glad to see you're awake, Ziva," Dr. Gelfand said as he checked Ziva's good eye for pupil reaction and tracking. "Now… Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital," Ziva replied. After a moment she frowned a bit. "Washington?"

"You're in Bethesda," Gelfand confirmed. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Ziva."

"Last name?" Gelfand prompted.

"Gibbs," Ziva said, quickly. After a moment, though, she noticed the looks from the rest of her team. "What?" she asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Your name's not 'Gibbs', Ziva," Abby said, sadly. "It's 'David'."

"Your father is Eli David, Deputy Director of Mossad in Israel," McGee added.

"No," Ziva insisted. "He's the one who sent me to Somalia. I was tortured… they wanted to know about my family. About NCIS."

"Ziva…" Ducky said, gently. "You—"

"Ducky, no," Gibbs interrupted, looking at his old friend. Looking at Ziva, he said, "We'll just be outside if you need us."

Once everyone was out of the room, Ducky gave Gibbs a stern look. "Jethro, playing along with this charade is not going to help Ziva."

"Maybe not," Gibbs agreed. "But you're not telling Ziva about her father."

"Jethro, the poor girl thinks that _you_ are her father," Ducky insisted. "And you're not helping her by playing along." Noticing Gibbs' dark look, Ducky started to get a sneaking suspicion that he didn't know the whole story. "What?"

"McGee hacked into Mossad's system," Gibbs said, darkly. "Eli David… might know something… about her mother."

"Ziva's mother died when she was a child," Ducky said, confused.

"Apparently not," Tony said, shaking his head. "She's alive." Looking at Ziva, he said, "And Ziva's the only one who knows where she is."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter, Tony and Ziva talk and we get a whole new spin on their relationship. Meanwhile, Ziva's mother makes an appearence and Vance interrogates Team Gibbs.

Chapter 3

* * *

Back in the squad room at NCIS, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs were gathered around the plasma screen as McGee went over what little they knew about Ziva's mother.

"Hannah David, born Hannah Kaminski," Tony said, bringing up the profile. "Met Eli David at an exchange student mixer in Tel Aviv in '71. Married in '78. Ziva's the oldest, born 9 months to the day after her parents tied the knot. Guess they didn't waste any time on the honeymoon."

After smacking the back of Tony's head, Gibbs said, "What else do we know about Hannah David?"

"Died in a car crash," McGee said, simply. Seeing Gibbs' look that he wanted to know what else, McGee shrugged. "That's it, boss."

"Like hell it is," Gibbs said, angrily. "We still have everything from Ziva's old apartment?" When he didn't get a reply, Gibbs raised both hands and smacked both Tony and McGee on the back of the head. "Hey! Do we still have Ziva's stuff down in the evidence lock up?" Gibbs repeated.

"I'll go check," Tony said, heading for the elevator.

"I'll check and see if Ziva ever rented storage space somewhere," McGee added, going to his desk and firing up his computer.

Looking at the picture of Ziva's mother, Gibbs could see the resemblance. Ziva had her mother's eyes and smile…

When his phone rang, Gibbs answered it and was surprised to hear Vance's voice. "MTAC. Now, Agent Gibbs."

"Yes, sir," Gibbs said, hanging up and heading up the stairs and into MTAC where he stopped dead when he saw Eli David on the screen.

"Agent Gibbs," Vance said, ice in his voice as Gibbs put on a headset. "Deputy Director David was just asking me for an update on Ziva."

"She's awake," Gibbs said, simply. "There's some memory loss, though."

"How bad?" Vance asked.

There was a part of Gibbs that didn't want to tell either of the men anything but at the same time, he also wanted to know how Leon Vance and Eli David would handle the information. And there was another part of him that didn't care about anything else other than getting Ziva back to full strength. But in the spirit of buying time and trying to oust some answers, Gibbs decided to fudge the facts some. "There's some confusion. For starters, she thinks her mother is still alive."

Watching Eli David, Gibbs noticed the other man stiffened slightly at this news. "Hannah died when Ziva was 12," Eli said. "Ziva attended her mother's funeral."

"Any reason why Ziva would think otherwise?" Gibbs asked.

Eli shook his head, quickly. "Hannah is dead, Agent Gibbs," Eli insisted. "When can I see my daughter?"

"Not yet," Gibbs said, quickly.

"She is my daughter, Agent Gibbs!" Eli said, angrily. "You cannot keep me from her."

"Ziva's confused right now, Director David," Gibbs said, calmly. "She knows she's an NCIS agent but we're not sure yet if she knows that she's Mossad."

"How'd Ziva end up in Somalia?" Vance asked as he started chewing on a toothpick.

Looking at Eli David, Gibbs replied, "She said you sent her there."

Eli David looked upset at that news and said, "Agent Gibbs, are you suggesting I allowed my daughter to be captured by those… pirates?"

"I'm just telling you what Ziva told me," Gibbs replied, hoping to get out of here soon.

Turning to Gibbs, Vance said, "Agent Gibbs, keep me informed on Ziva David's condition."

"Yes, sir," Gibbs said before excusing himself and heading out of MTAC.

-------------

"Why was he looking at me so strangely, Ducky?" Ziva asked when Gibbs and the rest of the team had left.

"You mean Gibbs?" Ducky asked, sitting down next to Ziva's bedside. "Or were you referring to Tony and McGee?"

"My… Gibbs," Ziva replied, still feeling confused. Seeing Ducky's look, she said, "Gibbs… is not my father, is he?"

"No," Ducky confirmed. Leaning forward, he asked, "Ziva… Tell me about your mother."

"My mother is dead, Ducky," Ziva replied. "Isn't she? I-I don't remember."

"It's alright, my dear," Ducky assured Ziva who seemed to be getting agitated.

"They were asking about her," Ziva said, getting flashes of her captivity. Looking at Ducky, she said, "She is alive, isn't she?"

"Ziva," Ducky said, trying to think of how to phrase his question. "What exactly do you remember?"

"About what?" Ziva asked, still confused.

"About your life," Ducky replied. "Where were you born?"

"Haifa, Israel," Ziva replied. "When I got older, I would spend my summers there."

As Ducky asked Ziva questions, he became rather perplexed. She remembered details of her life in Israel but believed that she was an NCIS agent liaising with Mossad instead of the reverse.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Just as he was about to question Ziva further, Ducky heard someone behind and looked up to see a young man standing in the doorway of Ziva's room. Standing and walking towards the young man, he said, "Yes?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Tucker McElroy, sir," Tucker said with a smile. "Uh, you are…?"

"Dr. Mallard," Ducky said with a smile. "But my friends call me Ducky." After a moment, he said, "You are the Marine who found Miss David, yes?"

"My unit, yes," Tucker replied. Looking into the room, he asked, "How is she?"

"Beaten," Ducky replied with a smile. "But not broken. And I am certain she'd like to thank you."

Tucker nodded and stepped into the room, taking the chair Ducky had vacated. Ziva's face and head were still bandaged but she still looked significantly better than when he'd rescued her.

"Do I know you?" Ziva said, turning her head so she could see Tucker better.

"I saved your cute little butt," Tucker said with a smile, moving so he was more within Ziva's range of vision. "You look good when you're not covered in blood."

Ziva smiled at that. "Thank you."

"And before you ask, I'm Tucker."

"So what are you doing here?" Ziva asked, a bit confused.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Tucker replied. "I was worried about you." Seeing Ziva's look, Tucker blushed. "Uh, that didn't come out right. I, uh…"

"It was nice of you to stop by," Ziva said, with a smile.

"Take care, Agent David," Tucker said as he stood and headed out.

Coming back into the room, Ducky smiled. "He certainly seemed taken with you, my dear."

Ziva looked at the hallway where Tucker was walking away before looking at Ducky. "Prognosis, Dr?"

Ducky's smile faded a bit but he said, "You may need further surgery on your arm and leg, but you should heal nicely."

"What about getting back to NCIS?" Ziva asked, anxiously. Somehow she didn't get the feeling she'd be able to just bounce back from this.

"I wouldn't worry, Ziva," Ducky assured her. "If I know Gibbs, he won't rest until he sees you back at your desk."

----------

Hearing the basement stairs creak as he worked on his boat, Gibbs looked up and for the first time in his life actually thought about locking his doors when he saw Leon Vance coming down the stairs. "Help you with something, Leon?" Gibbs asked, as he lay his tools down and straightened up.

"I want the truth, Agent Gibbs," Vance said, overlooking Gibbs' use of his first name.

"Beer?" Gibbs asked, grabbing a bottle from the small fridge he kept under the workbench.

"No, thanks," Vance replied, narrowing his gaze at Gibbs who seemed completely unfazed. "Agent Gibbs, I understand that Jenny Shepard gave you some leeway. She let you have free rein over your team." Waiting until Gibbs looked at him, Vance went on. "I'm not Director Shepard. Whatever loyalties you have to your team don't matter to me because I am your boss. And as your boss, I am ordering you to tell me whatever you _didn't_ say to Mossad Deputy Director Eli David."

Gibbs faced off with Vance and when the NCIS director didn't back down, Gibbs said, "David is lying about Ziva's mother. She's alive."

"You have proof of this?" Vance asked, knowing that this wasn't the whole story.

"Not yet," Gibbs replied. "McGee and DiNozzo are working on it."

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Vance asked.

"Nope," Gibbs said, taking a swig of his beer.

Vance knew he wasn't likely to get any more information and decided to try the other members of Gibbs' team as he headed for the stairs.

"Anything _you_ want to tell me, _Leon_?" Gibbs asked, his tone icy.

Vance turned and looked at Gibbs. "What makes you think I know anything about what happened to Ziva?"

Gibbs looked down at the concrete floor, at the discoloration that had refused to come out, before looking up at Vance. "Because you were standing in the exact same spot Ari was when Ziva shot him." Going back to his boat, he added, "My team's loyal to me, Leon. Not you."

"We'll see about that," Vance said as he left Gibbs house.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Still trying to figure out how Ziva is, mentally, so it'll be a while before she's back to normal.

And Hannah's not the only relative of the NCIS whose death was faked. ;)

Chapter 4

* * *

Ziva looked infinitely better when Tony entered her room and sat next to the bed. Ziva's left cheek was still covered by a bandage and her face was still bruised but the rest of the bandages were gone.

Looking at Tony, Ziva sighed. "I remember, Tony."

"Remember what?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Michael," Ziva replied and with that one word, an uncomfortable silence fell over the two. After about 5 minutes, Ziva said, "Tony, I know you saved me from him. I'm not angry at you because—"

"That's not what happened," Tony said, quietly, fixing Ziva with a look. After a few moments, he said, "I went to your apartment to talk to you. Rivkin was there… he tried to kill me, Ziva. He was working with your father. God only knows on what." After another pause, he said, "You were right to hate me, Ziva. I know you loved him. I know how I would have felt… if you'd had to kill Jeanne."

Looking up at the ceiling, Ziva sighed. "I should have known," she said, finally. "Deputy Director David…" Looking at Tony, she sighed, rolling her eyes. "My father… introduced us. He told me we would be partners. Then he said we had to pretend we were lovers." Still looking up at the ceiling, she said, "He has been manipulating me my whole life."

Tony sighed as he took Ziva's free hand. "I was worried about you, Ziva. I trust you, but… I was afraid Rivkin… your father… I thought they were trying to pull you back into something."

"They were," Ziva replied.

"Ziva… Did Ducky tell you about your mother?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded. "Yes…" Looking at Tony, she said, "I went to her funeral, Tony. I may not remember everything… but... I remember that."

"It wasn't real, Ziva," Tony replied. "McGee's running facial recognitions. We'll find her." Leaning forward, he asked, "Why would you mother have needed to hide?"

"I don't know," Ziva said, flexing the fingers of her right hand.

"You in any pain?" Tony asked, concerned.

"I am fine," Ziva insisted, but the pain in her eyes gave her away.

"Liar," Tony replied, standing. "I'll talk to your doctor."

"Tony, I…" Ziva trailed off when she looked at the doorway.

Turning, Tony saw a woman with black hair and dark brown eyes standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Agent DiNozzo?" The woman asked, looking Tony over.

"Yes?" Tony asked, still puzzled, especially when he detected a hint of an Israeli accent in the woman's voice.

"My name is Hannah," the woman said, looking from Tony to Ziva who was staring, wide-eyed. "I believe we need to talk."

-------------

"Miss Scuito," Vance said as he entered the forensics lab and found Abby working on fingerprint matches.

"Director Vance," Abby said, looking up from her computer. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to know what you're working on," Vance said and before Abby could protest her innocence, Vance added, "I know Gibbs is looking for Ziva David's mother."

"I haven't found anything yet," Abby instead. "But when I do, I'll let you know. Not first… Gibbs is first. But once Gibbs knows I will definitely tell you."

Vance didn't respond to that but after a while, he said, "You like your job, Miss Scuito?"

Abby stiffened at that and narrowed her eyes at the NCIS Director. "What does my job have to do with what order you receive information?"

"Everything," Vance said, coolly. "You report to me first, Miss Scuito. Then Gibbs."

"If you're going to fire me," Abby said, facing off with her boss. "Then do it. Because I can find a job anywhere. But if I go… I can almost guarantee you-- Gibbs, Tony, and McGee won't be far behind."

"We'll see," Vance said, leaving just as Tony came in.

"What brings you down here, Director?" Tony asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Just asking Miss Scuito for an update," Vance replied, heading down the hall.

When Vance was out of earshot, Abby quickly closed the door to the lab and turned to face Tony who asked, "What was that about?"

Abby crossed her arms and went back to the computers. "Vance gave me a choice."

"Between what?" Tony asked, noticing that Abby seemed to be bristling.

Stopping and turning back to Tony, Abby went from 'bristling' to 'livid'. "That—that—_jerk_ tried to threaten me!" Abby shouted, angrily.

"He threatened you?" Tony said, worried. Even if Vance _was_ the director, _no one_ threatened Abby. _No one._

"Vance said that if I don't report to him first, he would fire me," Abby said, still fuming. "Can you believe that? He actually wanted me to choose between my job and Gibbs!"

"What did you tell him?" Tony asked, frowning. He knew Abby loved her lab, but… she wouldn't really choose—?

Smacking the back of Tony's head, Abby said, "I can not _believe_ that _you_ would ask me that, Anthony DiNozzo!"

"Abby, it's not like it's Gibbs we're talking about," Tony replied, bristling. "We're talking about the Director of NCIS. If Vance is threatening to fire you…"

"I don't care!" Abby insisted. "Because Abby's Rule #3 is that the team is a family, Tony! And families do not turn on each other, or abandon one another!"

"Then how do you explain Ziva's family?" Tony asked.

"I can't," Abby replied, sighing. "Look… I know none of us have had great home lives… but that's why we became a family. We have to look out for one another, Tony." Abby threw her arms around Tony who hugged her back. After a few moments, she let go and grabbed her Caf-Pow. "Now… what did you come down here to tell me?"

"Ziva's mother turned up," Tony replied, as he paced the lab. "She came in just as I was going to talk to Ziva's doctor."

"You're sure it was her?" Abby asked, wondering if this was another manipulation orchestrated by Eli David.

Tony pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Abby. "Got a picture of her," he said as Abby uploaded the photo and ran it through facial recognition software. When the computer beeped, a picture popped up.

"Hannah Elizabeth Kaminski," Abby said, looking at the picture and the stats. "She is Ziva's mother."

Looking at Abby, Tony asked, "You gonna tell Vance?"

"Nope," Abby said, defiantly.

----------------

Standing by the window in her daughter's room, Hannah looked out at the grounds and the city beyond. "Elijah and I met when I was an exchange student from New York," Hannah said, admiring the view. Turning to her daughter, she went on. "I admit I was attracted to him, but…"

"I remember you told me my grandparents were poor," Ziva supplied. Frowning slightly, she said, "But I thought they were from Lebanon."

"They immigrated to the States in the 1940's," Hannah explained, sitting by Ziva's bed. "Both their families died on the boat… all they had was each other." Standing again, she went on with the story. "I studied… was the top of my classes… When my school offered a chance to see the world as an exchange student, I took it. Elijah had been pressured by his own family to find a suitable wife… even though he was only 16. He had what I did not, Ziva," Hannah said, with an apologetic look. "He offered me a better life. And with my parents' blessings, I agreed to stay."

"Why was I tortured for information?" Ziva asked, feeling hurt. If her mother had truly been alive all this time, why had she not come to take Ziva away from her father?

Hannah could tell that Ziva was angry with her and could hardly blame her. "There are those who believe that… that Mossad has grown too powerful… that it's reaches are too long," Hannah replied. "I discovered things about your father, Ziva… Things that would be devastating if they were revealed to… to certain authorities."

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Ziva asked, afraid to know the answer.

"I always meant to," Hannah assured Ziva. "With my death I'd hoped I could escape and come back for you. But every time I felt I could steal you away Elijah kept you from me. And then I heard that you were staying in Washington, DC. But when I found out why… I didn't want to throw your life further into chaos."

"And when Director Vance sent me back to Mossad?" Ziva asked, her temper rising. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I was still in hiding," Hannah explained. "I couldn't risk your father finding me."

Lying back against her pillows, Ziva let out a long, slow breath. "It's been a long time…"

"I know," Hannah, said, quietly. "I know that you are angry with me."

"Why now?" Ziva asked. "Why are you coming forward now?"

"Because of Elijah," Hannah replied, not wanting her daughter to worry, but also knowing that she deserved the truth. "He risked your life to draw me out." Seeing Ziva's stunned look, Hannah nodded. "You are the bait for the trap."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Unlike my story 'What Should Have Been' my little twist here is that—like Ziva's mother—Kelly was presumed dead, but really she'd been in protective custody. I'm planning to use this as a bonding point between Hannah, Ziva, and Gibbs.

And any fans of Vance—I'm sure there are a few somewhere—please be advised that I hate the man and therefore he is not depicted in any kind of positive light in this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Coming out of the coffee shop next to Bethesda Naval Hospital, Gibbs had just taken a swig of his coffee when he bumped into a woman rushing through the doors. Cursing as he lost his grip and dropped his coffee cup, Gibbs looked at the young woman who'd run into him.

"I am so sorry," the young woman said, bending down to pick up the empty cup. "I-I'll buy you a new cup… of…"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he gave the young woman a questioning look. At first, he couldn't understand why this woman was staring at him so strangely, but after a few moments, Gibbs' eyes met hers.

"I can't believe it," the young woman laughed. Throwing her arms around Gibbs' neck, she laughed as she hugged him. "I can't believe it's really you!" When she didn't feel a hug in return, the young woman let go, smiling at Gibbs. "Dad… It's me… It's Kelly."

Gibbs just stared at her and at first he couldn't believe it. He'd been to Kelly's grave… had seen the van after the accident…

Kelly smiled as she watched her father trying to wrap his mind around all this. "Why don't we talk over coffee?"

Gibbs nodded and after Kelly threw away the empty cup, he followed her to the counter where she ordered a large decaf coffee with sugar. "The usual," Gibbs said when the coffee barista looked at him. Looking at Kelly in disbelief, he asked, "You drink decaf?"

"Not usually," Kelly replied as Gibbs got his large, black coffee and the two went to sit down at one of the tables. "But I was about to O.D. on caffeine during finals so I figured I should switch to decaf for a while." Nervously fiddling with her coffee cup, Kelly said, "When Mom… saw Hernandez kill that Marine… The federal marshals wanted to put us in protective custody." Looking at Gibbs, she added, "Once we… we thought we were clear--you know that enough time had passed--I… I wanted to find you, but… Then Mom told me you'd remarried." Looking back down at her coffee cup, she said, "Mom didn't want to… to barge back into your life."

"How is Shannon?" Gibbs asked. Had she gotten married again or had any other kids?

"She… passed away… last year. Heart attack," Kelly said, sadly. "I, uh... At the funeral, I decided that I had to find you, but... I was afraid. It's been so long, and..."

Gibbs sighed as he sipped his coffee. The idea that his first love was dead hit him like a knife in the heart, but deciding to focus on the positive--Kelly being alive--he asked, "So… What are you doing now?"

Kelly frowned slightly. "Director Vance didn't tell you? I mean, that's kinda why I was surprised you didn't recognize me. He told me to come in a few months ago but I guess you were... busy with something or other."

"Tell me what?" Gibbs asked, drinking his coffee.

Kelly looked confused, but she replied, "I just graduated from FLETC. Director Vance told me to report to NCIS for work next week."

Gibbs' expression was stony as he stood and looked at Kelly who asked, "Um… Dad? I-I know it's not… well, important, really, but… I was just curious about something."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did… did you ever find the time capsule Maddie and I buried in the backyard when we were kids?" Kelly asked.

-------------------

"Agent McGee," Vance said when McGee entered the office. "Have a seat."

McGee sat down, looking confused. "Something wrong, sir?"

"About two and a half years ago you compromised the integrity of this agency to protect your sister," Vance replied. "Before that you shot an undercover cop. You've hacked into the FBI and CIA computer systems… Homeland Security…" Fixing McGee with a look, he said, "You have a knack for getting into some pretty sticky situations and for going into places that you shouldn't be going." McGee didn't say anything, and Vance went on. "You're not a security risk, are you, Agent McGee?"

"Do I need a lawyer, sir?" McGee asked, trying not to act guilty.

"I don't know," Vance asked. "Do you?" Standing up, Vance asked, "Did Gibbs authorize your hacking?"

McGee didn't reply but he was starting to wonder what was going on. Should he cooperate and maybe he'd be able to find out what was going on or should he ask for a lawyer and just let Gibbs take care of Vance? "Yes," McGee replied after thinking on his options for a few moments. "Well, either Gibbs or… or Director Shepard."

'_It always comes back to Jenny Shepard,'_ Vance thought, frowning slightly. Had the woman ever even _tried_ to control her agents or did she just let them do whatever the Hell they wanted? "You're dismissed, Agent McGee," Vance said, deciding to let the special agent off the hook this time. "But be advised… I _will_ be keeping an eye on you."

"Yes, sir," McGee replied, leaving the office and heading down to the squad room where he found Gibbs and a young woman coming off the elevator. "Boss?" McGee asked, looking a bit confused.

"Wait here," Gibbs said to the young woman before he headed up the stairs to the director's office.

"Can I help you with something?" McGee asked as the woman sat at Gibbs' desk.

"Um… no, thanks," the woman said with a smile before she looked at the desk, picking up an old framed picture. Looking at McGee, she asked, "Does he ever talk about… what happened?"

"Does who talk about… what?" McGee asked, confused. There was something about this woman…

"My dad," she said, clarifying. "Does he ever talk about the accident?"

McGee looked confused but after a moment, his eyes widened. "'Dad'?" After another few moments of staring, dumbfounded, McGee thought he would fall over in shock. "_Kelly_?!" McGee exclaimed. "B-But how…?"

Setting down the picture, Kelly gave McGee a sad smile. "I guess that's a 'no'." Standing up, she gave McGee the cliff-notes version of what happened when she was 8 as well as her new assignment.

"So… you're… being assigned to our team?" McGee asked, trying to figure this out.

"Next week," Kelly replied. "Director Vance, he, uh… said you guys had an opening."

"It's not an opening," Tony said, irritably as he came into the squad room. Looking at McGee, he said, "Probie, I need you on protection detail at Bethesda." Looking at Kelly, he asked, "Who're you?"

"Our new probie," McGee replied, smiling.

"Sorry, kid," Tony said, going to his desk. "We're a one-probie team."

"Doubt Dad would agree, Agent DiNozzo," Kelly replied.

Tony looked at her and after a few moments, he looked at McGee who nodded. "Wait, you…" Frowning, he said, "You're dead."

"I got better," Kelly replied, feeling a bit out of place.

--

"Why the hell didn't you tell me my daughter was alive, Leon?" Gibbs demanded to know as he barged into the office.

But before Vance could reply, the office door opened again and Eli David came in. "Eli," Vance said with a smile. "Glad you could come."

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs asked, his temper rising. "Ziva's mother is alive, _my_ daughter is alive... Doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?"

"We'll talk later, Agent Gibbs," Vance said, his tone making it clear that there was no arguments.

Gibbs gave Vance a glare and gave Eli David a curt nod as he left the office.

"Where is my wife, Leon?" Eli asked as he sat down.

"Don't know, Eli," Vance replied, shaking his head. "Agent Gibbs' team isn't sharing information with me."

"You have no control over your agents?" Eli asked, an amused note in his tone.

"You don't know Gibbs," Vance replied. "I've tried to... persuade his team to share information... change loyalties, but they've refused."

Eli smiled. "Agent Gibbs strikes me as a man who views his team as family. If you threaten his family, it will be harder to separate them." Leaning back in his chair, he sighed. "I presume Gibbs considers Ziva family as well."

Vance nodded. "He's protecting her."

"And Hannah?" Eli asked.

Vance studied his old friend and asked, "Why exactly are you looking for her, Eli?"

Eli's expression turned stony. "Mossad business. Doesn't concern you, Leon."

"You sure about that?" Vance asked, his tone growing chilled.

"Where is my daughter?" Eli asked, changing the subject.

"Bethesda Naval Hospital," Vance replied, starting to wonder if he was being used.

"If that is where Ziva is, Hannah may try to visit her," Eli said, trying to think of the best way to spring his trap.

-------------------------

In the basement of Agent Gibbs' house, Hannah sat on one of the workbenches, facing the frame of a boat. Agent DiNozzo had dropped her off here before going to NCIS, leaving her a cell phone and telling her to stay put. Hearing someone on the stairs, Hannah looked up and saw Agent Gibbs coming down. "Agent Gibbs."

"Ms. David," Gibbs said, as he shed his sportcoat and tossed it on the workbench. "You okay?"

"Wondering why I'm here," Hannah replied as she stood and walked around the boat frame.

"Safest place I could think of," Gibbs replied, tossing Hannah a sander.

Hannah smiled as she started sanding. "Are you a parent, Agent Gibbs?" she asked, looking at Gibbs.

"Yes," Gibbs replied as he started drilling slat holes. "I have a daughter."

"How old is she?" Hannah asked, watching Gibbs.

"27," Gibbs said, thinking about Kelly. "I… haven't seen her since she was 8."

"Your job?" Hannah asked, sanding the wood.

Gibbs set his tools down and found two empty jars, pouring a healthy dose of bourbon into each. Handing one of the jars to Ziva's mother, he said, "I was told she'd died in a car accident. When I got back from Kuwait…"

"I know how you feel," Hannah replied, gently. "When did you find out your daughter was alive?"

"This morning," Gibbs said, sipping his drink.

"You are not much of a talker, are you?" Hannah said with an amused smile. "Neither was Eli when we first met." Frowning a bit, she said, "Maybe if we'd actually talked…" Shaking her head, she started sanding again. "Seeing Ziva again… And seeing her like that… It's hard to see your child like that. Broken," she added, seeing Gibbs' look.

"Ziva will be fine," Gibbs assured her.

"You know my daughter well?" Hannah asked, sipping her drink. "Is she happy here?"

"I think so," Gibbs replied, sipping his own drink before returning to his drilling.

"Has she been in love?" Hannah wanted to know.

"Once," Gibbs replied. "He was a Navy Lieutenant working for the International Atomic Energy Agency."

"Was?" Hannah repeated.

"He was murdered," Gibbs explained. "Radiation poisoning."

Hannah looked saddened by that but she asked, "So Ziva and Agent DiNozzo aren't…?" When Gibbs shook his head, she shrugged. "Perhaps it's just as well. Work… and love do not mix."

"I couldn't agree more," Gibbs said, toasting her.

"And what of you, Agent Gibbs?"

Looking at Hannah, Gibbs laughed. "I'm not involved with anyone right now."

"A shame," Hannah murmured, as she took the drill and started working. "I imagine you as a man who is… well-versed in knowing how to make a woman happy."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter took me a while. Especially after throwing Kelly Gibbs into the mix. I didn't want the team taking to her too quickly, although McGee's interest is probably going to lean more towards the romantic.

Hope y'all like!

Chapter 6

* * *

Getting to NCIS early the next morning, Kelly set her things down at her desk and looked around the squad room, seeing only Tim McGee sitting at his own desk. After unpacking her computer, she walked over to him. "Agent McGee?"

"Kelly," McGee replied, looking up. "You okay?"

"Does… Does Agent DiNozzo hate me or something?" Kelly asked, nervously.

McGee leaned back in his chair. "Look, we've… It's been hard on all of us the past couple months," McGee replied, having a strange sense of déjà vu. "Tony's usually a nice guy. And Gibbs… He's just trying to make sense of all this. It's not you, Kelly."

"So… Does Dad ever talk about me?" Kelly asked, looking over at her father's desk.

McGee sighed. "Not really," he admitted. After a few moments, he went on. "It… was probably just too painful for him."

Kelly sighed as she stood and went over to her father's desk and slowly sat down. "Mom… tried to explain why we couldn't see Dad." Looking at McGee, she said, "I loved Mom, but…" Smiling, she added, "Dad was my whole world. As soon as I could walk we were inseparable… when he was home."

"Must have been hard having him away so much," McGee said, giving Kelly a comforting smile.

"Whenever Mom told me Dad was coming home, I was… I was happy…" Kelly replied, nodding. "But I was also sad because I knew it wouldn't last. After the accident… I just kept wondering… how long it would be until I got to see Dad again."

--

"Hey, Abbs," Gibbs said, walking into Abby's lab and finding her running DNA comparisons. "Molinari case?"

"Nope," Abby replied, looking at the match results on the computer. "Right sample is you… left is Kelly. Congratulations. She is DEFINETLY your daughter."

"Abby…?" Gibbs asked, confused. Why was Abby running DNA on him and Kelly?

Abby turned to her boss and friend and said, "Gibbs… I know how you are when someone talks about what happened to Kelly and Shannon. And I know that you're really eager to rip Ziva's father's head off for what he did…"

"She asked about the time capsule, Abby," Gibbs said, quietly, knowing what Abby was leading to. Seeing Abby's slightly perplexed look, Gibbs explained. "Kelly and Maddie Tyler buried a time capsule in the backyard of my house when they were 8 years old. They never told anyone about it. Not even Shannon."

"Okay, but why now, Gibbs?" Abby asked, knowing that some part of Gibbs had to be skeptical of the whole thing. "You know? And if Vance knew about this, why didn't he tell you? I mean, did Director Sheppard know?"

All questions that Gibbs had been asking himself lately. "I don't know, Abbs."

Hugging Gibbs, Abby said, "I know how much you've wanted this, Gibbs… But don't let it blind you."

"I won't, Abbs," Gibbs promised, hugging her back.

-------

"I do not need a babysitter," Hannah insisted, as Tony handed her a mug of tea.

"If Eli David is as bad as you say he is, best not to take any chances," Tony replied as he stood by the workbench in Gibbs' basement.

"I just wish I could be with my daughter," Hannah sighed, regretfully. Looking at Tony, she asked, "Do you have a family, Agent DiNozzo?"

"No," Tony replied, shaking his head. After a few moments, he said, "I was wondering… What was Ziva like as a kid?"

Hannah smiled as she sat underneath the boat frame. "Her favorite doll… was G.I. Joe," she said with a smile. "I believe the phrase… tomboy?... would be apt."

"That sounds like Ziva," Tony said with a smile as he imagined Ziva as a child.

"But she also had such kindness and compassion," Hannah went on. After a moment, though she stood. "That faded somewhat… when Tali died."

"Ziva's little sister," Tony said with a nod. "She told me about Tali's death." Pacing the basement, he said, "I keep forgetting that she's been through so much."

Hannah nodded with understanding. "Eli tried to teach our children to be strong… to show no emotion… I supposed that's why he tried to have me killed."

Tony stopped pacing and looked at Hannah. "Is Ziva in danger? I mean, should I have agents posted outside her room? Or possibly a tank?"

"Eli… will not harm her directly," Hannah replied, slowly. "She is his favorite weapon. He planted her here with NCIS… a sleeping dragon, if you will."

"Gibbs said Ziva requested to work with NCIS," Tony said, feeling a bit puzzled.

Hannah stood and as she paced the length of the room, she said, "Mossad knew Ari Haswari was a Hamas terrorist. They used him to get what information they could out of the terrorist cells… but when it became clear that he had become too dangerous… They sent Ziva here… under the guise of bringing him in alive."

Tony felt floored at that news. Her insistence that Ari was innocent of killing Agent Kate Todd… "Why Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Ari… was Ziva's half brother," Hannah replied. "When they were children, they were as close siblings could be…"

Tony took up Hannah's abandoned seat under the boat frame and looked up at Ziva's mother. He prided himself on digging into people's lives… knowing everything about them… But he knew so little about Ziva… "Why would…?"

But Hannah could tell what Tony wanted to ask and she shook her head. "I don't know why my daughter is such a private person." Thinking for a moment, she said, "She wasn't as a child. She loved to share her life with others. She was never one to keep secrets well." After a few minutes, Hannah gave Tony a pleading look and asked, "When can I see my daughter again?"

"I'll talk to Gibbs," Tony promised. "But don't leave the house unless we give you the all clear."

-------------

"There had better be a damn good reason why you're barging in here, Agent Gibbs," Vance said as Gibbs came into the office unannounced.

Gibbs sat down and said, "You know about Ziva… You probably knew about her mother as well… But I'm not here about that."

"You want to know why I didn't tell you that your daughter was alive," Vance replied with a knowing smirk.

"This isn't some stupid mistake from my past that you dug up," Gibbs said, his temper simmering below the surface of his barely cool demeanor. Standing and leaning on Vance's desk, Gibbs spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "This is my daughter… my family. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sit down, Gibbs," Vance said, eyeing his agent. After a face-off, Gibbs sat down and Vance reached into the very bottom of one of his drawers and pulled out a file. "Three years ago you were caught in a bomb blast… shortly after regaining consciousness…" He opened the file and continued. "...You took an 'extended leave of absence'. While you were gone, Director Sheppard did some digging."

Gibbs took the file and started looking through it. There was the accident report… the reports from the investigation… Gibbs' psych evaluations… At the back were a few new reports—background on Shannon and Kelly… "Jen knew about this…" Gibbs said, feeling betrayed.

"She didn't want to tell you," Vance replied, taking the file when Gibbs tossed it angrily back on the desk. "After everything you'd been through, she didn't think it was right to drop this on you."

"So why now, Leon?" Gibbs asked, his mind spinning. "Why do this to me now?" Standing up, he asked, "Is this supposed to be some sort of twisted punishment, or…?"

Vance didn't reply at once. He had a sneaking suspicion that Eli David wasn't being honest with him and if Vance had a choice, he'd rather have Gibbs pissed off at him. "Between the Marines… NCIS… and Mossad…" Vance said, evasively. "I figured you've lost enough. Thought maybe it was time to give something back."

----------------

Everyone had told her to expect it… but when Eli David came into her room, Ziva was surprised to see the barest shred of warmth in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Ziva asked, coldly. When David went to brush some of her hair out of her face, she snapped, "Do not touch me!"

"Ziva… I am…"

"You are what?" Ziva said, angrily. "Sorry? Sorry for what? That you lied to me? That you used me? Get out!"

But Eli David was not a man to be bossed around by his own child. The last light of warmth faded as he said, "We'll discuss it later, Ziva."

"Why did you tell me my mother was dead?" Ziva asked, trying to hold back the angry tears she felt bubbling up inside. "How could you hurt me like that? Do you care so little about me?" In a quiet voice, choked with emotion, she said, "Get out." When her father refused to budge, she hit the 'call' button on the remote by her hand. "Do not ever… come in here again," Ziva said as a nurse came into the room.

"Agent David, is everything okay?" The nurse asked, looking at the tears now sliding down Ziva's cheeks. Looking at Eli David, she said, "Sir, if you're upsetting her, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"We will talk later," Eli said as he left the room, just as Tony came in.

Closing the door behind him, Tony sat next to Ziva and silently took her hand and gave it a warm squeeze.

"Thank you, Tony," Ziva said, softly as she cried silent tears of hurt, anger, and sadness.

"For what?" Tony asked, not feeling like he in any way deserved to be thanked.

Squeezing Tony's hand, Ziva smiled and said, "For being my knight in shining arbor."

Tony laughed at that. "I missed that," he said, grinning. "I… can't even tell you how much I missed that."

"Missed what?" Ziva asked, puzzled.

"It's 'knight in shining _armor_'," Tony replied. His smile faded and he said, "I thought you were a goner when Gibbs got the letter with your necklace in the mail."

"You gave me up for dead that easy, Tony?" Ziva asked, knowing that Tony couldn't have given up that quickly.

Tony wasn't quite sure how to phrase it, but after a while, he replied, "You told me… you knew someone who had been beheaded. And you said… you'd never be taken alive." After a few moments, he kissed Ziva's hand and said, "I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost you, too…"

"'Too'?" Ziva asked, not really used to this side of Tony.

"Kate was gone before we even had a chance to… And Jeanne… It was a lie, but… I still loved her," Tony said, morosely. Looking into Ziva's beautiful brown eyes—eyes he'd thought he'd never see again—he said, "I'm not making the same mistake again."

Ziva couldn't think… couldn't breathe… couldn't feel anything… the only thing that filler her mind was the taste of Tony's lips on hers…


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If it seems like Kelly's kind of fitting in awkwardly, that's good. I didn't want her to fit in too well but at the same time I am pairing Kelly with McGee.

If anyone's wondering about updates on my other stories, they'll come when I think of something. It's been getting harder and harder to get though this damn writer's block.

Chapter 7

* * *

"I thought I might find you here," Ducky said as he walked up to Kelly who was crouched in front of a grave marker.

"When I woke up in the hospital…" Kelly said, running her fingers across her name engraved in stone. "Mom told me that… That we were dead. And we…" Looking at the grave markers, she said, "We moved to Montana. My name was Claire Montgomery…" Looking at Ducky as she stood, she asked, "Does Dad… ever talk about me?"

Ducky hesitated for a moment, but finally, he shook his head. "Very rarely does he ever bring up the past," Ducky replied. After a few moments, however, he went on. "He may not talk about you and your mother often, but he thinks of both of you often."

"Really?" Kelly asked, as she and Ducky walked to the entrance to the cemetery. "Did Dad ever remarry?"

"Three times, actually," Ducky said, looking at Kelly.

"Any other kids?" Kelly asked, not sure she really wanted to know.

Ducky stopped and when Kelly stopped as well he asked, "What is it that you really want to know?"

Kelly sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she paced slightly. "I don't know. I mean…" Pausing for a few moments she finally said, "When I was a kid… When Dad was home we were inseparable. Whether it was working on the boat in the basement or… or the treehouse in the backyard… or just a drive to the playground." Looking back at the grave markers and then at Ducky, she went on. "It's like part of me really did die that day. And now I don't even know my own father. Dad's a stranger to me and… and it hurts."

Ducky considered that for a moment and replied, "Gibbs may not discuss you and your mother much but he's never stopped thinking about you."

"Yeah, you said that," Kelly said, wearily.

But Ducky went on. "Every time a case has revolved around a child, Jethro steps into the role of 'father figure' as easily as he would step into a pair of shoes." Waiting until Kelly was looking at him, he said, "And it's because he's thinking of you. What you were like as a child… and how things might have been if you'd been in his life all this time." Putting a comforting hand on Kelly's arm, he smiled. "Every day Jethro wonders what you'd be like. Who you'd grow up to be. As uncertain as you are about how to act around Jethro, I assure you… He's feeling the same way."

-------------

Back in the NCIS squad room, McGee couldn't get Kelly out of his mind. He remembered using MorphPro to blend Director Sheppard and Gibbs… The possible offspring wasn't bad but Kelly… She looked like Gibbs and her eyes were the same vivid shade of blue.

"Probie!"

"Yes, boss?" McGee said, snapping to attention and looking around for Gibbs but when he saw Tony standing by the desk, he relaxed a bit. "What do you want, Tony?"

"You okay?" Tony asked, looking at how flustered McGee seemed to be.

"Fine," McGee lied, unconvincingly. Seeing Tony about to employ the 'Gibbs stare', McGee sighed and glanced over to Kelly's desk. Tony looked confused and McGee nodded in the direction of the desk. After a moment Tony caught on and his eyes widened before he started to laugh. Afraid of the answer, McGee asked, "What's so funny?"

It took Tony a few moments to stop laughing and respond. "Probie, if Gibbs found out you had a crush on his little girl, he'd smack the back of your head so hard your grandkids would feel it."

"Tony, Kelly's a grown woman," McGee argued. "If she and I were to go on a date, I doubt Gibbs would mind."

"Yeah," Tony said, grinning. "You just keep thinking that, Probie."

"Keep thinking what?" Abby asked as she came out of the elevator. "Where's Gibbs?"

"I don't know where Gibbs is," Tony replied, grinning devilishly. "But I know McGee's thinking of asking Kelly out on a date."

"Tony!" McGee said, shocked that Tony would spill that information to Abby.

"Awww!" Abby said, smiling. "The two of you of you would be cute together, McGee."

"Who would be cute together?" Gibbs asked as he came into the squad room giving Abby a questioning look.

"McGee and Kelly," Abby replied, smiling. "McGee's thinking of asking her out on a date."

Tony went back to his desk, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers behind his head as he watched his boss's expression go from amused to stony in no time flat.

"That true, McGee?" Gibbs asked, fixing the younger agent with a stare usually reserved for the toughest of criminals.

"W-well, I-I've thought about it, yes," McGee stammered. "B-but if you d-don't want me to, then—then I won't."

When Gibbs turned to Tony, Tony just said, "I'm not stupid, boss."

At that comment, McGee started to look scared, especially when Gibbs' gaze turned back to him. "Boss, I…"

"McGee…" Gibbs said, slowly, making sure he had his agent's full and undivided attention before continuing in a quiet yet ominous tone. "Kelly may be grown up now, but she is still my only little girl. If you hurt her, you will regret it. If you break her heart, you'll pay for it for the rest of your life. Am I clear?"

"Yes, boss," McGee said, quietly. When Gibbs gave him a nod, McGee slowly sat down in his chair, letting out a sigh of relief and at the same time he was also afraid of what might come next. What if he and Kelly did go on a date and it didn't work out?

Maybe Vance could transfer him to Los Angeles….

----------------

Walking into her father's house, Kelly was surprised to see an older woman in the kitchen preparing steaks. "Uh, hi," Kelly said, setting her bag down and leaning against the counter. "Can I help you with something? Or did Dad find someone to cook for him, finally?"

After washing her hands, the woman looked at Kelly and smiled. "You look just like Agent Gibbs." Holding out a hand which Kelly shook, hesitantly, she added, "I'm Hannah."

"Are you Dad's… wife or… girlfriend?" Kelly asked, eyeing the woman with a sense of curiosity.

"Oh, no, my dear," Hannah replied, laughing. "My daughter is one of Gibbs' agents."

"Really?" Kelly asked, pulling a bar stool over to the counter and sitting down. "I thought it was just McGee and DiNozzo."

Hannah's expression darkened slightly as she set the steaks aside to marinate. "My daughter was tortured by Somalian pirates because of her father."

"So… why are you here?" Kelly asked, confused.

"Because my husband—Ziva's father—is after me," Hannah replied. "He believed me to be dead and now I am afraid that he would kill me if given the opportunity."

"Um… What's your daughter's name?" Kelly asked.

"Ziva," Hannah replied. "I miss her so much and now I can't even go see her while she's in the hospital."

"I know what that's like," Kelly said, nodding sadly. "My mom and I went into witness protection when I was 8. I wanted to write Dad and let him know I was okay, but…"

"Someone so young shouldn't have so much hurt and pain," Hannah said, looking at Kelly. "Just like my Ziva." As she started to chop vegetables for a side dish, she asked, "Does your mother know you came to find your father?"

Looking down at the counter, Kelly replied, "Mom died last year. Heart attack."

"You think it was more than that?" Hannah asked, watching Kelly as she finished dinner.

"My favorite bedtime story as a child was how Mom and Dad met," Kelly said with a shrug. "Mom never remarried. She always loved Dad. Maybe it was being away from him for so long." Standing and walking around the kitchen, Kelly couldn't stop thinking about how many mornings she'd come into this room. Going through to the living room with her bowl of cereal to watch cartoons on Saturdays. Meals eaten in haste so she could go play with Maddie, go down to the basement to be with her father. She's been away from this house and these memories so long and yet being here again, everything seemed to come rushing back. "Um… I'll be back in a minute," Kelly said as a thought came to her. "Tell Dad I'll be in the backyard."

Out in the backyard, Kelly looked around and spotted the area of the garden where she and Maddie had buried the time capsule. Walking over and kneeling down on the grass, she could see that the flowers looked like they had been replanted at some point. Had her father dug up the time capsule and then reburied it? Sitting in the backyard, Kelly felt wrapped up in her memories and jumped when her father came over and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, looking at Kelly as she leaned back against the stone surrounding the garden.

"I guess," Kelly replied, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, not convinced.

"All the things I missed out on," Kelly replied.

"You mean all the things in your life _I_ missed out on," Gibbs said, feeling a stab of heartache.

"Dad, there's nothing you could have done," Kelly said standing up as her father did likewise.

"Kelly, do you—" Gibbs waited until Kelly looked at him before asking, "Why don't you stay here for a while? Give us a chance to catch up."

"Well, I'm staying with Maddie right now. Until I can get my own place," Kelly said, not sure about her father's offer.

"Kelly. Please," Gibbs said, his eyes pleading.

Kelly hesitated but finally nodded. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At first, Ziva thought she was dreaming. Or her addled mind was playing tricks on her. "You are dead," Ziva said, trying to convince herself. But the woman still stood in the doorway smiling.

"It's good to see you, too, Ziva," Jenny Sheppard replied, coming into the room. After a few moments, her smile faded as she asked, "What happened?"

"You were dead," Ziva insisted, wishing she could move more. "I saw you. You had no pulse. Ducky performed your autopsy."

Sitting next to Ziva's bed, Jenny sighed. "It was a ruse. I faked a terminal illness, hoping that I could eventually draw Svetlana Muscat into the open at my funeral."

"But when Agent Decker was murdered, you used the opportunity to end it," Ziva concluded. "But Tony checked for a pulse," She added, still confused about the whole thing. After a few moments, however, Ziva started to understand and she said, "Tony lied. He was in on it, wasn't he?"

Jenny nodded. "Agent DiNozzo overheard me talking to Ducky. That's why I asked the both of you to accompany me to Los Angeles."

"But why didn't you—"

"Come back from the dead sooner?" Jenny finished with a smile. "Because sometimes it's easier to do things when you're dead." She took a moment before going on. "Your father has been leading a team to try and destroy all enemies to Israel. He's using Mossad agents to fuel vendettas. Mossad has grown too powerful, Ziva."

"My mother said the same thing," Ziva replied before fixing her friend with a look. "You knew she was alive?"

"No," Jenny said, shaking her head. "I thought your mother was dead."

"So did I," Ziva replied, feeling tired.

"Get some sleep, Ziva," Jenny said as she stood. "I'll see you later."

----------------------

Eli David had been remarkably easy to find, Gibbs thought as he knocked on the door of the man's hotel room. After a few moments, the door opened and David stepped aside to let Gibbs in. "I would have thought you'd be unwilling to meet me in private," David said with something of a smug smile.

"I don't need a chaperone or a referee," Gibbs said, evenly as David poured two glasses of bourbon from the bottle in the mini-bar. "I just wanted to let you know that when Ziva recovers she won't be going back to Mossad."

Straightening up, Eli David raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Agent Gibbs?"

"First time Ziva gets sent back to Mossad she's caught in a bomb blast," Gibbs said, his tone resolute. "Second time she's kidnapped and tortured. Either she's really unlucky or you're deliberately putting her in harm's way."

"And yet _my_ daughter is still alive," David said, coolly. "Unlike yours who was murdered in a car accident. At least I can protect my family."

Gibbs stiffened, holding back the urge to kill David with his bare hands. "If you go near Ziva or Hannah," Gibbs promised. "I'll send you back to Mossad in a body bag."

David smiled as he picked up his glass and sipped his drink. "Will you, now? And tell me…" he said, setting the glass back down on the table. "How do you plan to do that? Will you shoot me in the head like the drug dealer that killed your family?" The smile fading from his face, he said, "Or will you turn my daughter against me and make her do the dead... like when she killed her brother?"

"You turned Ziva against you yourself," Gibbs said, giving David a look. "Every time she turned to you for comfort or love and you just turned away. I may have lost my daughter when she was a child but I loved her more in 8 years than you've loved Ziva in her whole life."

"Ziva's strength comes from how I raised her!" David said, angrily, as he threw his glass down on the grown where it shattered. "She had strength to follow orders without question! Until you started getting into her head, telling her that failure was acceptable. She is in that hospital because of _you,_ Agent Gibbs. And she is alive because of _me_!"

But Gibbs wasn't about to believe any of Eli David's lies. Taking another step closer to the man, he said, "Ziva is alive because she had faith that someone would save her. 'Someone' ended up being 10 United States Marines… Not Mossad. You abandoned Ziva. I didn't."

"Is that was you call it when you left her in Israel after your Agent DiNozzo killed Mossad Officer Michael Rivkin?" David asked, his voice expressionless and his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I call it letting Ziva choose for herself," Gibbs replied. "See, that's what _good_ parents do. They let their children make mistakes and learn for themselves. If I forced Ziva to come back that would make me the bad guy. So I let it be her call." After a few moments, Gibbs turned and left the hotel room and headed for his car before driving straight to Bethesda.

Getting to Ziva's room, Gibbs stopped dead as he looked inside, not believeing what he saw. He was not going to pass out in shock. It was an option, but Gibbs had only passed out once and the circumstances surrounding the event were known to only him and one other person—the woman sitting with Ziva in the room.

When she saw Gibbs, she got up and left the room, smiling at Gibbs. "Hello, Jethro."

"Jen?" Gibbs said, not quite sure if what he was seeing was real.

Jenny Sheppard smiled warmly at Gibbs. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she replied.

"Second one this week," Gibbs said, giving Jenny a look.

"You found Kelly," Jenny deduced.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jen?" Gibbs asked, pain and anger in his voice.

"Jethro…" Jenny sighed. "I didn't find out till after you were in Mexico."

"Vance told me," Gibbs cut in.

"Leon Vance?" Jenny asked, bristling slightly. "Leon Vance is Director of NCIS?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said, feeling a very, very strong desire to kill someone. Seeing Tony coming down the hallway not looking surprised to see Jenny, Gibbs had to get out of there.

He needed to think and there was only one place in the world he could do that.

-------------------

In his basement, Gibbs was surprised to see Kelly working on the boat frame. How long ago had he shown her how to work on the wood? Sanding with the grain until it was smooth… "Old habits?" Gibbs asked as he took off his sport coat and polo shirt and grabbing his hand drill.

Kelly stopped and leaned against the frame, giving her father a smile. "Shop class, 11th grade. 12 guys and one girl—me. The guys are all bragging about how I don't know a saw from a chisel. End of the year, the only A+ in the class is mine." As she laughed, she went on. "Mom and I had this old tool shed in our backyard. Every weekend I was tutoring the guys on woodworking."

Gibbs laughed as well and looked at Kelly. "I never stopped thinking about you and Shannon." Setting the drill down, he sat down on one of the sawhorses and then gestured for Kelly to do the same. "I'm sorry."

"Dad," Kelly said, shaking her head. "You didn't know. And I tried. I wrote about a thousand letters and I tried to explain but Mom… Mom was angry at you." Standing and pacing, she went on. "She was angry you'd been away when we were in the crash."

Standing as well, Gibbs held his arms out and when he hugged Kelly he said, "It's okay."

"I missed you so much, Daddy," Kelly said, hugging her father.

-------------------------

Vance didn't look up when the door to the office slammed open. "Something I can help you with, Agent Gibbs?"

"Hello, Vance."

Vance looked up sharply and was floored to see the woman standing in the office. "Director Sheppard."

"You seem surprised to see me," Jenny said calmly, a smirk on her face.

"You look good for a dead woman," Vance replied, trying to maintain his calm. "How can I help you?"

"You can get out of my office," Jenny replied, coolly.

"I beg your pardon?" Vance said, standing up to better face off with Jenny.

"You heard me," Jenny said as she stared Vance in the eye. "You have till the end of the day to be out of my office."

"You can't tell me what to do," Vance said, angrily.

"I just did," Jenny replied. "SecNav reinstated me as Director of NCIS this afternoon. You're going back to San Diego, Assistant Director Vance."

"You can't do this," Vance said, trying not to shout.

But Jenny just smiled. "I just did. And I'm also reinstating Ziva David so that she doesn't lose her NCIS healthcare coverage."

"What if Mossad wants her back?" Vance argued. What the hell was going on? When did the world get all flipped around?

"Why would Mossad want an NCIS agent back?" Jenny countered. "We need Ziva," she said, going to sit behind the desk. "To hell with Mossad."

As Vance looked at Jenny, he couldn't help but think of himself as a knight banished from the kingdom. Admitting temporary defeat, Vance left the office as Gibbs came in followed by Kelly, Tony, McGee, and Abby. Smiling at Jenny, Gibbs said, succinctly, "Long live the queen."


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hadn't intended to finish this story since the end of the last chapter kinds put a nice little cap on things. But then I decided to just put a brief little epilogue for the hell of it.

Also, there are new chapters for my rewrite of 'Seen and Unseen' as well as 'The Potter Family Curse'. But the site is having a conniption fit and not letting me update those stories. But as soon as I can, I'll be updating.

* * *

_**EPILOGUE**_

_5 Years Later_

Leaning against the rail over-looking the NCIS squad room, Jenny Sheppard smiled as she observed her agents.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat at one desk, smiling across the way at his wife, Ziva who, thankfully, bore very few physical scars from being held hostage by Somalian terrorists 5 years ago. While Ziva had been recovering from her injuries, she and Tony had grown closer and once out of the hospital, Tony had brought her to his apartment. The two had only moved once, finding a bigger place after getting married a year later. And even though the former Mossad officer had become a mother of twins only a year ago, her figure was as slim and svelte as ever.

But as much as Ziva had changed from hardened Mossad assassin to a warm, loving mother, Tony had hardly changed at all.

In fact, he'd almost gotten worse, since he now had an excuse to revisit all his favorite cartoons and now had a new range of movies with which to annoy his wife and co-workers.

At the other end, Timothy McGee sat facing his girlfriend, Kelly Gibbs.

At first, Jenny had been surprised that McGee was interested in Gibbs' only daughter, but watching the two work together, she could see that they worked as a perfect unit, reminding Jenny of the days when she'd been a field agent working with Jethro.

And although Tim McGee and Kelly had never spoken about long term, Jenny had heard from Tony that McGee had been secretly shopping for an engagement ring.

Seeing Kelly laughing at something, Jenny's smile faded ever so slightly. Knowing what she knew now, she'd wished she had told Gibbs that his child was alive. Who knew what changes it might have made to how Gibbs worked?

But even now when Jenny saw father and daughter working together, she was happy to note that whatever distance there had been seemed to have closed.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the only member of the team absent from the room—presumably downstairs talking to Abby about evidence on a case or about autopsy results with Ducky. Once things had been resolved with Ziva's father, Gibbs and Hannah had begun seeing each other, although Gibbs seemed reluctant to get married again.

Watching the team, Jenny was happy that things had finally settled back to the way they were supposed to be. Thinking of something Gibbs had said to her long ago, Jenny smiled as she headed back towards her office. These may have been modern times, but at NCIS Jennifer Sheppard was queen of the kingdom and hopefully, as long as she reigned, there would be peace within her realm.


End file.
